Faute de Mieux
by sQuIrTeH
Summary: They were three of a kind the three aces, musketeers, blind mice, whatever you may call it, of Shinku High. They lost at least one important thing in their lives but they are keen to take something better out of it without biting each other's head out SxS
1. Prologue

-1**_Summary: They were three of a kind, the three aces, musketeers, blind mice, whatever you may call it, of one Shinku High. They lost at least one important thing in their lives but they are keen to take something better out of it without biting each other's head in the process, if that is possible. SxS_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot**_

**Faute de Miuex**

_**Prologue**_

Two individuals were standing by the seashore as the adoring sunset outlines both their figure. A couple happily enjoying each other's presence and their arms entwined in each other's bodies as if in fear that if they let go, everything in that moment will break apart. Whispering sweet vows into each other's ears totally oblivious to the world and unnecessary sounds around them. Including their own growling stomachs.

"I will love you forever.." The female cried softly, devotion filling every word.

"And so will I my love, as long as my heart is beating.." A male voice replied with the same intensity of passion, unknown to him that he just made the woman in his arms widen her own eyes in surprise in understanding of his unintentional punned reply.

"So what happens after you die, you'll just replace me with a complete angel in heaven, and leave me in purgatory, is that it?" She retorted looking up at his face and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

She tried to let go of her hold of him but she couldn't, it was as if her hands were tied in thick ropes so she couldn't do anything but sigh in disgust. In reality though they really were tied, including her companion's one. Director's orders, the two won't simply get along.

"You know that's not what I meant, sometimes I hate how dense you are." He mumbled but loud enough for her to hear, because after all, they're only millimetres apart.

"Oh now I'm dense! I take back what I said about loving you fore-." Before she can finish the last word, she was stopped by the warm, soft, damp lips of her lover's as he kissed her passionately and the constellations starting to form in the slowly dimming sky.

-click-

"Hey I was watching that and it's not finished either!" One girl with a high-pitched voice angrily shouted as she spun around from the settee to face the person who held the remote control and rudely interrupted her quality time with the television during that lazy Saturday afternoon.

She was around the age of seventeen with long waist length auburn hair tied in a messy bun, smooth acne-free face with high pinkish cheeks, a small cute nose, pink soft lips and last but not the least, her famous, unique, emerald green eyes accentuated by perfectly arched eyebrows that even her brother found enticing sometimes making her a lot more amusing to annoy. But usually, they're hidden behind her long unkempt fringe concealed to the rest of the world.

She was wearing her oversized pink coloured pyjamas with embroidered bunny rabbits all over telling any onlooker that she is still a 'child', despite her age, and that she had just woken up because of its dishevelled appearance. Over all, she was a total mess, except for the fluffy pink matching bunny slippers that slid comfortably into her feet.

"You should stop watching those sappy 'romance' shows Sakura, I think I just heard you moaning while pashing your own teddy bear last night in your own attempt to practice French-kissing. Don't ask how I knew, I checked you up in your room because you were so noisy and I was getting distracted by your pitiful moans." A man by the age of twenty-three replied bluntly while he dogged pillows that were being thrown his way by his outraged sister.

"You idiot, I had a nightmare last night! I don't know how my teddy bear got in the picture since it was on top of my counter, but I'm not so low as to practice kissing a bloody object and I'm not that bloody desperate!" she bellowed so loudly and heatedly that it seemed that their lovely little house shook a bit.

"Calm down, jeez you're going to break the only shelter we have with your sweet voice, and stop swearing, did you know that that is the biggest turn off in a male's eyes besides smoking?" He replied sarcastically grinning cockily at the sight in front of him. His sister was pissed big time and it was purely apparent on her smooth but reddening face. He thought he saw her veins pop for a second.

"If you don't turn that back on and shut the hell up Touya, I swear to my death grave that you will never sleep comfortably at anywhere on any given time and any given reason ever again." she warned him as her eyes glaring were daggers in his direction. Oh if only looks could kill.

"Fine, continue watching your sappy romance show, if they really are romance they seem more like comedy. So you can keep your guest waiting outside in the heat of the sun. If I was them I wouldn't even bother waiting for you since you're always fashionably late." Touya announced coolly as he heard her sister stumble on the carpet and sped off to her room while reciting 'I forgot!' over and over and stopped on her heals when she remembered something.

"Stupid Touya! Let them in, what kind of host are you?" She then slammed the door of her room hurriedly and rummaged her belongings for anything to wear.

Outside of the humble Kinomoto abode, two young men stood appalled by the noise and racket inside the house that they have never witnessed before. Of course the _'stay there in case you might break something inside.._' as Touya always tell them when actually, it means _'stay there because you are not going to go sneak on my sister and peep on her, nor can you set your dirty little feet in my territory..' _was not the first time. Touya stopped them from getting inside their house when the three of them realized that the opposite sex didn't have germs that turned you into a one eyed zombie and kissing was normal, by cheek anyway, the lips are reserved for that someone special.

**TBC**

_**Author's notes: Ok that was my pathetic attempt for comedy, and I have to agree it is unbearably short, but the excitement will begin next chapter. I purposely made it brief just for a quick sip. The number of reviews shall tell me if I must continue this or not. So leave a review for little old me.. Thank you!**_

_**-sQuIrTeH-**_


	2. The Hair Changing Incident

**_Summary: They were three of a kind, the three aces, musketeers, blind mice, whatever you may call it, of one Shinku High. They lost at least one important thing in their lives but they are keen to take something better out of it without biting each other's head in the process, if that is possible. SxS_**

_**Disclaimer: I already told you that I don't own anything so don't you dare point your dirty finger at me.. Except for this plot anyway..**_

_**Dedicated to: The Black Crow for the awesome review:D**_

**Faute de Miuex**

_**Chapter 1: The Hair Changing Incident**_

Sakura's POV

After that terrible encounter with my brother, ruining my drama marathon with his icky remarks and insulting my favourite drama, "Breakfast During Lunch" which I should say, is the most heart warming drama in the entire universe and totally jerked my eyes dry from crying. Beginning on the first episode when Haruma met Madori in a restaurant and ordered a breakfast meal for lunch. I think that was the best episode in the series, coz I couldn't stop bawling my eyes out.

Anyway, here I am in my room cursing my brother to die that very moment and picking out clothes to wear and finally decided on a white polo shirt and loose black cargo pants. I tied my hair in a pony tail and chewed on a gum I took out from the safe in my bottom dresser because those two dunder heads kept eating them when my back is turned. Then I took my sunglasses and hopped out of the door of my room only to find Touya waiting.

"What do you want you big oaf?" I asked unconcerned of his going-to-be reply. He says the most annoying things so why bother listening?

"Oh nothing, just checking if your clothes aren't revealing. Those two might make a move and God knows what would happen if I'm not around and blah, blah, blah" He stated his dramatic speech while I walked down the stairs to the door not bothering to wait for him to be done. Last time I did it took 3 hours and I didn't even understood anything because he kept changing the subject. Don't ask how I survived, it was dreadful.

"I'm going now Touya, I'll be home around eight!" With that I slammed the door, even though I know he didn't hear me. He's too busy making his speech, and when he's in that mode, the whole world is oblivious. That's why it was so easy for me to get past him when I got out of my room.

"Hey Saki-chan, took you long enough."

"We were waiting here forever!" They stated immediately after another as if they both knew what the other was going to say. Although I'm not surprised, that's because, these two dunder heads.. Are Twins.

These two are very identical. From the tip of their messy hair to the nails of their toes, you couldn't distinguish one from the other. Both of them are very much alike. I wondered sometimes that if I could just turn them inside out there would be apparent differences but to do that I would have to kill them first which was easy, but very immoral.

Both of them had soft, messy chocolate hair, cute noses, cherry pink, kissable lips, as told by those fan girls of theirs, athletically fit body and they are both tall but of equal height. And last but not the least their enticing, clear amber coloured eyes.

You're asking if I know which is which? Yup. Of course, actually I already have the very second they introduced themselves to the class despite their very similar physical appearance. One was calm and collected and the other was very impatient and stern. They can hide it easily when they're together, but because both of them are inseparable, one couldn't really tell.

Xiao Rai was the calm and collected one. And Xiao Lang was the impatient and stern. If I had to choose between them, I'd say both. I'm not selfish, it's because without the significant other, both are nothing. That was proven when Xiao Rai was lost during camp, but that's another story.

"How is twenty minutes equivalent to forever?" I asked both of them and here comes the smart-assed answer. Oh boy.

"When it's twenty-one minutes. What did you do anyway, we missed you so much!" They said in unison. It was annoying at the beginning but you get used to it. They hugged me in an affectionate way which was disturbing and kept rubbing my cheeks to theirs.

"Stop that, look! The neighbours are crowding and what will Touya say?" They both let go and stood straight in front of me trying to do the "Touya look".

"Sakura, if those two idiots don't let you go this minute I swear they will never step foot in this house again!" They both mimicked complete with the gesture.

'exactly like Touya..' I thought.

"Even if we did follow him,"

"We never were welcome inside your house.."

"Unless you or your dad were to answer the door"

"Which was once in a blue moon." I sighed, I really wonder how on earth we became friends to begin with.

"Let's go.." I started to walk in defeat, both of them took each side and clung their arms to mine. A habit of theirs when we decide to go out and have fun like today.

"So where are we going?" I asked curious. They always plan where we go and I just get dragged along. Most of the time to go to the arcade or even pick up girls but when they do that, they have to leave me which means I can go watch my TV marathon again.

"We're going to the amusement park." They stated with devious smirks on their faces. I wonder what was up, I don't really trust those smiles of theirs, last time I did, I could barely walk.

When we got in the first thing we went to was the teacups. They were having so much fun while I was dying of dizziness. Good thing we haven't eaten because I swear I was going to puke if we did. When I stood up from the ride though, I felt something tugging my long hair.

"Sakura, come on hurry up! We want to try the bumper cars next." They shouted from the exit.

"Hold on! My hair is stuck…" To my utter horror, my hair was caught on the wheel of the tea cups. Possibly because those two were spinning the wheel too fast and I was too dizzy to notice.

'Oh My God' I widened my eyes in surprise they wouldn't get loose no matter how hard I tug it. I was delaying the next riders and the operator was getting pissed at me because I saw him glare and took out a pair of scissors.

"Please don't cut--- my hair..?" I stared at the short hair I now possess. The operator didn't cut it because he was still a few meters away. I shivered and slowly turned to find the both of them with scissors on their hands and gentle smiles graced on their acne free faces, but that didn't please me one bit like it would've normally. I was too angry.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BOTH DONE?" I shouted to the top of my lungs causing a ruckus. Maybe killing them isn't immoral after all, now that I have a valid reason.

**TBC**

_**Author's Notes: I knew the prologue was a very bad attempt for comedy but since I had at least 2 reviews. I'm happy and decided to continue! Keep 'em coming :D thanks a bunch! I wuff you guys..!**_

_**-sQuIrTeH-**_


	3. Dumb and Dumber

**_Summary: They were three of a kind, the three aces, musketeers, blind mice, whatever you may call it, of one Shinku High. They lost at least one important thing in their lives but they are keen to take something better out of it without biting each other's head in the process, if that is possible. SxS_**

_**Disclaimer: I am very much aware that CCS is not mine, if it was I would've just made it as the actual TV series and not a FANfiction.. **_

_**Dedicated to: kawaiineko and The Black Crow for very inspiring reviews..! Thanks guys.. **_

**Faute de Miuex**

_**Chapter 2: **_

Normal POV

"We already said we're sorry Saki, I even lost count after the 635th one when a pretty blonde girl passed by.."

"We always hear you complaining about how much you hate those long, brownish tresses sticking on your scalp anyway so we decided to help you."

"And besides, you said it yourself that keeping it was a waste of shampoo and conditioner"

"Also, it goes frizzy everywhere. Very obvious that you're not taking good care of it"

"If you want we can cut the fringe to for an added bonus! We're really good stylists you know"

'_Jeez this two are pissing me off..' _Sakura thought to herself mumbling curse words while persistently stopping herself from taking the peppermint spray from her pocket and spreading the minty substance in their eyes just for payback.

Yes what they said we're true, she did threaten to get it cut more than 24 times in just 40 days and actually went to the beauty salon but once the scent of the expensive talc powder reached her nose, she runs for mercy and totally forgets why she went there in the first place. Some say she has a phobia of the gay hairstylist, or possibly the scissors which were occupied by lice from other people's hair, or maybe even the expensive talc powder because of it's expensiveness, but the very reason why she didn't cut the tousled treasure she owned on the top of her head was to so she could hide underneath it.

She never told anyone that real reason, except for the stuffed teddy bear in her room that was given to her by her mum years ago. She called it Josephine Elizabeth Yasmine IV, which is Joey for short. Only the teddy bear knows the deepest of the deepest earthly secrets she has ever since she was handed the furry object.

Her unkempt locks were her only ticket to self security, like a blanket when you're cold. And those two dunder heads just had to cut it.

She sighed in exasperation, they had clear eyes but too stupid to put it in proper use. They couldn't take the hint that she didn't like her hair short despite them being the witness in every attempt she made in going into the beauty salon.

She made a mumbled conclusion.

"These two dunder heads, though smart academically, are too stupid for the real world."

"So are you finally talking to us Kura?" Syaoran asked, a hint of pleading evident in the tone.

"You know we didn't mean it, actually I think short hair suits you a lot better. You're really pretty Sakura, why hide your face from the world?" Syaoran flinched with jealousy, his own brother was putting a foot forward ahead of him!

"He's right," He pushed Syaolai lightly on the side and took over "You always shy away from the spotlight. So from now on Saki-chan we'll make you stand out like flower in a garden of weeds. Besides, you have luminous jade eyes, it would be a waste of God's gift if your hair was always in the way."

Even though this wasn't the only time they were serious in the span of their friendship, Sakura still could hardly believe they were capable of such a serious and meaningful talk.

"Give me the scissors.." she spoke, barely audible.

"Are you gonna take revenge on your lost hair.."

"And cut ours like we did on yours?" The two had freaked out faces and attempted to hide the scissors behind their backs in case she reaches out for them. Only problem was, she had quick reflexes. Their hands brushed against each other against hers and they blushed at the sudden contact leaving them off guard and loosening the grip on the scissors.

"We're done for…" they said in unison as they started to run but they were surprised when she didn't bother going after them and was just staring at the 2 pairs of scissors she tightly held in both of her hands.

She walked to the nearby pond and gazed at her own reflection. Sighing she took hold of one pair of the sharp instrument and started cutting her own hair, particularly the fringe.

Both male teenagers just watched her in astonishment as she snipped away and moved on the back part of her hair but she couldn't reach.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me struggle?" The males then leaped in haste and helped her cut the irregularly reduced hair she now possessed because of them.

They were done after about half an hour, both were afraid that they cut it too short for her own liking. Their only hope was for her not to kill the both of them after she looks again at her reflection in the pond.

Why she didn't just go to the beauty parlour was the question. And they have confirmed that she did have a phobia of gay hairstylists, they couldn't blame her, neither of them liked gay people as well.

Sakura stood up after they said the word 'done' and walked to the pond to peer at the new look she now possesses. She had a side fringe hiding her left eye from view but they weren't as long as before. Her hair was styled in layers that was chin length and relatively short.

She blinked a few times, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"That per-person is me r-right?" Sakura stuttered, the two were proud of themselves by the sound of her reaction.

"Yup!" they stated jubilantly in unison and stood up from the soft green grass slightly covered with auburn coloured cut hair and dusted themselves.

"Then………" She paused bringing up confusion on the twin's heads

"Then what?" They asked scratching their heads.

"You idiots, then why do I look like a friggin' guy?!"

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We already said we're sorry Saki, I even lost count after the 745th one when a pretty brunette young woman passed by.."

"It was you who wanted it short from the beginning anyway, it wasn't really our fault.." Syaoran stated in defence and shrugged while Sakura spun around abruptly facing them.

"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT YOU AIR HEADS WERE THE REASON WHY MY HAIR WAS CUT SHORT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" The people around them looked at their direction to see what was up but Sakura ignored them.

"Oh yeah!" The twins shivered while hugging each other out of fear from Sakura's sudden outburst.

She kept on walking and vowed to ignore the both of them for the rest of her life, but the twins still followed even though her aura was already shouting to stay away from her.

"You do know that hair always grow back right?" Syaoran said out of the blue that halted Sakura to a stop.

'_I know that much Syaoran, I am no idiot like you both.' _She thought and continued walking. The two were puzzled and figured that maybe she didn't know that.

"Besides you could use the new look. The school starts on Monday and no one will ever recognise you-" Syaolai was cut short when Sakura spoke.

"Oh sure, the girl who's always tormented by two prince's isn't going to be recognised. Haven't you noticed that everyone in the whole damn school knows me because of you two?"

"Really? We must be really popular then!"

"Don't you like that Saki, you're known by everybody"

"_God, why did this have to happen to me? Have I not been good enough during my 17 years span of life? If it's because of me having to hit Touya over and over again I repent for all of those, just get rid of them. I'll be even a nun and go do missionary activities in poor countries when I graduate. God I promise! May lightning hit me if that doesn't happen in my life just get rid of these idiots.." _She mumbled sincerely while the boys were still talking to themselves.

"They must be jealous of you.."

The young female's eyes snapped open at the sudden pronunciation of the word 'jealous'. Yes, their fan girls were jealous of her that's why she was always abused, called rude names, and always pushed around. But neither of them knew that she shrugged it off like it was dust on her clothes.

All of this because of them.

**TBC**

_**Authors Notes: There's a 99.9 chance that you know why I was late in submitting this thing. I have a life as well so yeah. Sorry.. **_

Please review

_**-sQuIrTeH-**_


End file.
